FNAF YAOI oneshot - Halloween u Freddy'ego
by Starkholm Aks
Summary: yaoi -my -revolution. blogspot .com - (usuń spacje) tu znajdziecie pełne wersje rozdziałów! Scott ma nocną zmianę w pizzerii podczas halloweenowej nocy, podczas której animatroniki robią się znacznie agresywniejsze.


Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

– No co ty, w Halloween też pracujesz? – Vincent zmarszczył brwi z nieukrywanym niezadowoleniem, żując powoli swojego burgera.

– Tak wyszło. Z resztą, to chyba nie kłopot? Mam tylko nocną zmianę, przez resztę dnia możemy gdzieś wyjść, jak masz chęć – zaproponował Scott. W przeciwieństwie do swojego kolegi, nie widział problemu. Sięgnął na oślep do prawie pustego pudełka z frytkami. – … Zjadłeś MOJE frytki?

– Chyba żartujesz, Halloween zaczyna się w nocy, kiedy jest ciemno! O to w tym chodzi, w dzień nie ma w ogóle zabawy! – jęknął ze smutkiem. A miał takie piękne plany. – Możliwe, że przywłaszczyłem sobie kilka – przyznał. – Chcesz gryza w zamian? – Wskazał na swojego burgera.

– Nie zachowuj się jak dzieciak. Za stary jesteś żeby się w to bawić. – Strażnik wywrócił oczami i wziął od kolegi hamburgera. – Nawet dobre. Tylko nie lubię ketchupu – stwierdził i oddał mu jedzenie.

– Za stary?! – obruszył się Vincent. – Jesteś chyba jedynym człowiekiem na ziemi, który go nie lubi – burknął.

– No nie obrażaj się. –Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i wstał od stolika. – Chodźmy już, późno się robi.

– Będę się obrażał ile będę chciał. Za stary, też coś. – Vince dokończył swoje jedzenie i również wstał. Zostawił kasę na blacie i poszedł za Cawthonem do wyjścia, wciąż lekko urażony. Pracował w Halloween, kiedy mieli razem spędzić świetną noc, a potem jeszcze go obrażał. Ta zniewaga krwi wymaga! Chwila... to mu nawet ciekawy pomysł podsunęło. – Ej, Scott… a wiesz, że te nawiedzone animatroniki w Halloween stają się nieco inne niż na co dzień? Agresywniejsze, sprytniejsze? Jesteś pewien, że chcesz spędzać to święto w takim miejscu?

– Przestań, te roboty zawsze wariują, za długo tam pracuję, żeby nagle zacząć się ich bać. – Zapiął kurtkę i przyspieszył kroku.

– Co więc powiesz na mały zakład? – Vincent z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem wyszedł na przód, zagradzając drugiemu mężczyźnie drogę.

– Zakład? Co ty znowu wymyśliłeś? – Scott, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał się zatrzymać.

– Posiedzę z tobą na nocnej zmianie. Zobaczymy, który z nas dłużej wytrzyma zanim stamtąd zwieje. – Jego pewny siebie ton, irytował strażnika. – Jestem u Freddy'ego dłużej niż ty, Scott, pamiętam, co się działo rok temu, to nie było fajne.

– Idiotyczny pomysł. Daj sobie spokój, Vincent. – Nocny stróż był coraz bardziej zaniepokojony. A co jeżeli ten idiota tym razem nie robił sobie z niego jaj?

– No dobra, w takim razie jak wygrasz, to zajmuję twoje nocne zmiany na cały miesiąc – zaproponował Bishop, mając nadzieję, że ta oferta skusi Scotta.

– … Cały miesiąc? – Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. Miał ochotę się zgodzić, w końcu był pewien, że wygra bez problemu. W razie kłopotów zamknie się w jakimś schowku i tyle. Coś mu jednak nie pasowało w tej hojności kolegi. – A co, jeżeli ty wygrasz?

– Wtedy ty będziesz moją nagrodą. – Uśmiechnął się szerzej. – No, ale skoro jesteś pewien wygranej, to nie masz się o co martwić, nie? – Zaśmiał się i trącił go w ramię.

– Ty serio jesteś chory… – Scott pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. – Niech będzie.

###

Zdjął ociekającą wodą kurtkę po wejściu do pizzerii, powiesił ją na wieszaku i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Szalejąca na dworze burza kompletnie go przemoczyła.

Nie zapalał światła, bo po co, zamiast tego podłączył do prądu Halloweenowe dekoracje. Całą salę w której stały uśpione animatroniki natychmiast rozświetliły dziesiątki poustawianych wszędzie dyń z lampkami w środku i kilka podświetlanych, uwieszonych pod sufitem szkieletów i pająków.

Zrobiło się całkiem przytulnie, miło było widzieć odmianę od codziennej rutyny, te wszystkie pomarańczowe obrusy w czarne czaszki, czarownice w oknach i inne dziwne jego zdaniem ozdoby.

Jedynym co kompletnie się nie zmieniło były roboty. Stały na scenie z pochylonymi głowami jakby czekając, aż będą mogły znów się poruszać.

Scott wyjął z kieszeni latarkę i poświecił na każdego animatronika po kolei. Nie zareagowały.

– Pfff, wiedziałem, że Vincent gadał pierdoły, żeby mnie wystraszyć. Nie dam mu wygrać – prychnął pod nosem, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.

Prawda była jednak taka, że mocno się niepokoił. Do tego stopnia, że idąc do biura, co krok odwracał się z wycelowaną latarką i sprawdzał, czy nic się za nim nie czai.

To jakaś paranoja, przecież ten dekiel zawsze go podpuszczał i robił sobie jaja, tym razem najpewniej nie było inaczej.

Wszedł do małego, ciasnego pomieszczenia i usiadł w wysłużonym już fotelu.

Nic się nie dzieje. Kolejna noc w pracy. Jest tak jak zwykle.

Zauważył na biurku nową zabawkę – szkielet o małym ciałku i ogromnej, dyniowej głowie. Chwilę się wahał nim wyciągnął rękę i pstryknął dynię, żeby zaczęła kiwać się na sprężynce we wszystkie strony.

Tuż obok niej stał stary, czerwony telefon. Jego nie ruszał, nie był jak Vincent, żeby wykręcać przypadkowe numery i dzwonić do ludzi w środku nocy z pytaniem, czy był u nich prąd. Zdecydowanie był bardziej dojrzały niż Bishop i lubił mu to udowadniać na każdym kroku.

Słyszał zacinającą o okna i dach lokalu, ulewę. Jak miał nie zasnąć przez całą noc w tak idealnych do spania warunkach?

Przeciągnął się zmęczony i zaczął sprawdzać kamery, a już po kilku minutach kompletnie odpłynął.

Obudził się, gdy blisko lokalu uderzył piorun, a huk aż zatrząsł szybami w okiennicach. Wyprostował się w fotelu i rozejrzał zaspanym wzrokiem to w lewo, to w prawo, a w końcu zerknął na zegarek.

Szlag! Minęło kilka godzin! Szef go zabije jak się dowie!

Przeniósł wzrok na wciąż pokazujący obraz z kamer, ekran.

Dziwne.

Nie mógł znaleźć żadnego animatronika. Wszystkie pomieszczenia były puste.

Bonnie'ego, Freddy'ego i Chici nie było na scenie, Pirate Cove Foxy'ego był otwarty, ale na kamerze z korytarza nie widział, żeby pirat do niego biegł. Jakim cudem cztery, wielkie i ciężkie jak cholera roboty, ot tak wyparowały?

– No to są chyba jakieś jaja – warknął, wstając z fotela i biorąc w dłoń latarkę. Jeżeli w czasie, gdy on sobie smacznie spał, zawitali tu jacyś złodzieje i zwędzili coś, co miał pilnować, to mógł się pożegnać z pracą, a do tego spodziewać jakiejś wyszukanej kary finansowej ze strony pizzerii.

Drgnął, zatrzymując się w progu.

A może to o tym mówił Vincent? Czy na pewno nic na niego nie skoczy, jak opuści swój mały azyl?

Z sercem w gardle wyszedł z biura oświetlając sobie drogę latarką.

Znów znalazł się w głównej sali ze sceną, jednak tym razem była zupełnie pusta. Po animatronikach nie został nawet ślad. Poszedł do Pirate Cove i zajrzał do środka, ale lisa również nie było.

– Co jest…? – Zamrugał zdziwiony, dla pewności odchylając bardziej kurtynę.

Usłyszał tuż za sobą mechaniczny zgrzyt. Zamarł w bezruchu na krótki moment, by zaraz potem błyskawicznie się odwrócić, z wycelowaną na wysokości twarzy, latarką.

Zobaczył przed sobą animatronika. Freddy pochylał się nad nim poruszając lekko rozwartymi szczękami i wydając przy tym coraz głośniejsze dźwięki.

Serce Scotta prawie stanęło, zdusił krzyk i błyskawicznie odskoczył w bok, nim misiek zdołał go schwytać.

W miejscu, gdzie się zatrzymał, zaraz pojawił się Bonnie. Królik był o wiele szybszy niż zwykle, rzucił się na nocnego stróża, ten jednak nie miał zamiaru tak łatwo się poddać, przeskoczył przez stolik i pobiegł do wyjścia... które zablokowała mu Chica. Był otoczony przez agresywne, opętane maszyny.

Nie wiedział co robić, czuł, że zaraz roboty po prostu go rozszarpią. Okrążył stoliki i wyprzedzając Freddy'ego, pobiegł z powrotem do biura.

Usłyszał za sobą szybkie kroki. Foxy!

Przyspieszył, jednak gdy dotarł do swojego schronu… drzwi były zamknięte. Uderzył w nie pięściami, sądząc, że znowu się zacięły. Nie tym razem, jego trud pozostał bez odzewu.

Oparł się o nie plecami, nie widząc ratunku przed biegnącym w jego stronę piratem. W ciemnościach lśniły jedynie dwa białe punkciki – robotyczne ślepia potwora, który coraz szybciej zmniejszał i tak lichą odległość między nimi.

Wtedy poczuł, jak drzwi za nim zaczynają się otwierać, coś łapie go mocno za ramię i wciąga do środka, po czym znów je zamyka. Chwilę po tym głośny huk obwieścił mu, że lis nie wyhamował.

Odetchnął z ulgą. W życiu nie był tak przerażony!

– Żadnego: „Dziękuję za ocalenie!"? – usłyszał tuż za sobą głos Vincenta. Obrócił się, stając z mężczyzną twarzą w twarz. – Zero wdzięczności? Serio?

– Wybacz, ja... jestem po prostu trochę zaskoczony… przerażony… sam nie wiem. – Cawthon wplótł palce we włosy i odchylił głowę w tył. Już nawet nie dopytywał, kiedy facet zdążył tu przyjść. – Dzięki, Vince. Myślałem, że mnie tam zjedzą!

– To po cholerę wychodziłeś? Mówiłem ci, że dzisiaj będą inne niż zwykle – przypomniał mu, siadając na skraju biurka.

– Fakt, ale… – zamilkł, gdy coś uderzyło z całej siły w drzwi. Huk rozniósł się po całym biurze, a po nim nastąpił kolejny i kolejny. Widocznie Foxy zdołał się podnieść i teraz usiłował dostać się do strażnika.

Vincent prędko zamknął i drugie, zauważając, że Chica stoi blisko nich.

– Spokojnie, nie wejdą tu. Ostatnim razem miałem taką samą sytuację i przeżyłem. – Bishop albo zgrywał takiego wyluzowanego, albo naprawdę miał gdzieś, czy jego słowa się sprawdzą, czy też drzwi lada moment wylecą na przeciwległą ścianę, a im do środka wpadną żądne krwi animatroniki.

– Vincent, pojebie. – Scott westchnął ciężko. – Na dworze szaleje burza, jeżeli zabraknie nam prądu, to rano klienci wezmą nasze szczątki za nazbyt realistyczne ozdoby.

– Wyluzowałbyś, przecież jesteśmy na razie bezpieczni. – Mężczyzna wywrócił oczami. – Skoro tę kwestię mamy omówioną, przejdźmy do mojej nagrody.

– Nagrody? – Scott uniósł ze zdziwieniem brwi. – Jakiej nagrody?

– Przecież wygrałem zakład. – Teraz to Vincent się zdziwił.

– Jak to wygrałeś?

– Normalnie. Chciałeś zwiać. I nadal chcesz. A więc automatycznie wygrywam – stwierdził oczywisty fakt.

– O nie, zakład był o to, kto pierwszy zwieje, a nie kto będzie próbował! – zbuntował się Cawthon. Nie był pewien czy Vincent tylko żartował z tym: „Ty będziesz moją nagrodą.", wolał tego nie sprawdzać.

Drugi strażnik już chciał zarzucić kolejnymi argumentami podtrzymującymi tezę domniemanego zwycięstwa, ale w tym momencie stało się coś, czego żaden z nich by się nie spodziewał.

Żelazne drzwi poruszyły się i powoli zaczęły unosić, spod nich wysunęła się metalowa łapa Foxy'ego, który chwycił Scotta za kostkę i pociągnął go mocno, tym samym przewracając i zaczynając wyciągać z biura.

– Kurwa! – Mężczyzna nie miał czego się chwycić żeby uniemożliwić lisowi wywleczenie się z biura. Robot szybko zaczął go wyciągać na zewnątrz pomieszczenia.

Na szczęście z pomocą przyszedł mu Vincent, złapał go za rękę i z całych sił zaczął ciągnąć z powrotem do środka. Na jego nieszczęście maszyna okazała się silniejsza. W ułamku sekundy Cawthon zniknął w ciemności, a drzwi ponownie się zamknęły.

Bishop natychmiast zaczął uderzać w przycisk, chcąc wyjść, wyglądało jednak na to, że Bonnie zablokował drzwi, uniemożliwiając mu ich otworzenie.

– Cholera jasna…! – warknął i podświetlił drzwi Chici. Nie było przy nich nikogo, więc otworzył je i wybiegł na korytarz.


End file.
